Air Lemon
by savine2b
Summary: Petit Os sur une compagnie aérienne très spéciale. AH. Bella/Edward.


**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Voilà un petit OS sur une compagnie aérienne un peu spéciale ) **

**Merci à Caro, Spuffy, Eliloulou et Emy pour leurs commentaires. Je vous adore les filles.**

**Bonne lecture**

**OOoooOO**

_BELLA ! Dépêche-toi de sortir de ce taxi !

_ C'est bon Alice. Reste zen !

_ Je te jure que si on loupe ce vol je …

_ Et ben on prendra le prochain. Dis-je sur un ton désinvolte.

_ Il en est hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? C'est ce vol sinon rien. Alors bouge ton cul. **ET TOUT DE SUITE** ! dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, la colère déformant son visage. _(N/Caro : En forme Alice ça promet ! lol)_

Voilà, ça c'était tout Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie. Une petite brune branchée sur du 220 Volt, ultra féminine. Quand elle parlait rien n'était négociable. Quand elle exigeait quelque chose je n'avais qu'à obéir d'où ma présence à l'aéroport de Seattle : Tacoma. Alice m'avait demandée de l'accompagner à Los Angeles pour une semaine de détente. J'avais tout d'abord refusé mais c'était mal connaître Alice. _ (N/Caro : ça c'est sûr^^)(N/Spuffy: tu m'as piqué ma phrase !)(N /Eli : Nous sommes toutes d'accord !)_ _(N/Emy : ouep!)_

J'avais prétexté mon boulot mais ma meilleure amie avait appelé mon patron, qui n'était autre que mon père, pour lui demander une semaine de congé. D'après elle, j'étais trop pâle et rien ne valait le soleil californien ! Tu parles ! Et comme toujours mon père ne pouvait rien lui refuser ! Elle s'était même permis de faire mes valises ! _(N :Eli : Ca va faire mal…) _Donc mise devant le fait accompli je m'étais résolue à la suivre. Car moi, Bella Swan je n'étais rien face à Alice Brandon.

J'étais de ces filles passe partout. Brune aux cheveux longs. Les yeux marron mais Alice préférait dire couleur « chocolat ». Pfff ! Un peu garçon manqué, à la grande joie de mon père. N'aimant pas se donner en spectacle. Et ayant une maladresse quasi maladive. Moi je me définissais comme banale mais Alice me voyait plutôt comme une petite chose à féminiser. Sa poupée Barbie en quelque sorte. _(N/Caro : pauvre Bella)_

L'aéroport était bondé de monde et me connaissant j'étais sûre de me perdre si Alice ne me tenait pas par le bras. Elle stoppa net devant les écrans de contrôle pour repérer notre numéro de porte d'enregistrement.

_ On prend quel vol ?

_ Celui-là. Dit-elle en désignant l'écran.

_ Mais lequel il y a des dizaines de vol entre Seattle et Los Angeles !

_ Lacompagnieairlemon. Murmura- t-elle. _(N/Spuffy: hehe)(N /Eli : Je comprends qu'elle le dise en vitesse…pôvre Bella !)_ _(N/Emy : ieeeeeeeeee la meilleure compagnie du monde !)  
_

_ Hein ! Quoi ! Répète j'ai rien entendu ! Tu parles dans ta barbe. Mais bordel Alice t'as quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu me gueules dessus et après tu chuchotes tellement que j'entends rien ! On prend quelle compagnie bordel de merde ! M énervai-je.

_ AIR LEMON ! Ça va t'as entendu là ! _(N/Caro : où que ça sent bon tout ça ! IA)_

_ Oui c'est bon calme toi. Je t'ai pas demandée de me hurler dessus aussi !

Waouh ! Tout d'un coup un silence de mort régna autour de nous. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés de parler et de marcher. Ils nous regardaient tous _(N/A : tel des hiboux, lol !) (N/Caro : Amen ! Loué soit Gad Elmaleh)_ comme si on était deux folles sorties tout droit de l'asile. _(N/Caro : non mais c'est ça !lol)_ Mais ils voulaient notre photo ou quoi ? Moi qui n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêt et ben là c'était foutu !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le comptoir d'enregistrement numéro 9. Il était complètement à part des autres compagnies. Pendant que ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage lustré, je me dépêchais de la suivre. Sans oublier de tout faire pour ne pas tomber. Je savais que je marchais sur une surface complètement plane mais vous ne me connaissez pas encore assez pour savoir que c'est possible. En plus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer ma journée à me disputer avec ma meilleure amie pour lui avoir fait louper son avion. Deux heures et demie de vol sans parler à personne ça allait être d'un ennui mortel _(N/Caro : Moi j'en suis pas sûre ! xD) (N/Emy : d ac avec toi ma caro !). _Alors je choisis de la suivre en essayant de la faire rire un peu.

Avec Alice on avait un petit jeu. Donner des noms aux mecs qu'on croisait. Et je savais qu'elle adorait y jouer. Qui n'aimerait pas ?

_ Alice regarde le mec là-bas. Dis-je en désignant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, des Ray Ban sur le nez avec une calvitie naissante qu'il essayait de cacher en mettant ses cheveux sur le devant. Je-suis-un-vieux-beau-qui-me-la-pète-et-j'aime-ça.

Alice ne dit rien mais un petit sourire commençait à naître aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Et puis l'autre, la femme, on dirait qu'elle a une pancarte Baisez-moi-je-suis-en-manque collé sur le front ! _(N/Spuffy: Oh ! Bella !)_

Et là Alice se mit à rire. C'était bon j'avais gagné. Ma meilleure amie ne me faisait plus la tronche. _(N/Emy : trop facile !)_

Note personnelle : ne plus contredire Alice sous peine de finir dans la soute avec les bagages !

Quand on s'approcha du comptoir d'enregistrement, deux hommes superbes vinrent à notre rencontre avec un plateau sur le bras rempli de boissons. Un blond qui devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, un faux air de Viking avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer du Nord. _(N/Caro : ça m'rappelle quelqu'un *bave*)(N/Spuffy: c'est où qu'il est ? *se met sur les pointes des pieds * Je le vois pas !)_ _(N /Eli : Me rappelle aussi quelqu'un…et bave déjà)_ _(N/Emy : du calme mesdames, ce n'est que le 1 er spécimen ! attendons de voir la suite !lol) _Un brun, plus petit, qui était pas mal mais sans plus. Son regard était froid. Il me faisait limite peur.

_ Mesdemoiselles bonjour, vous êtes passagères pour ce vol ?

Non, Monsieur-couillon-je-suis-blond-et-je-me-soigne-pas on est juste venu visiter les petits recoins cachés de ce foutu aéroport ! Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche ce fut Alice qui parla pour nous deux en me lançant son regard de tueuse avant de se retourner vers les deux stewards au sol et de leur adresser son plus beau sourire.

_ Oui. Mon amie et moi-même allons à Los Angeles.

_ Très bien mesdemoiselles veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Le blond prit nos bagages et le brun nous proposa une boisson. C'est quoi ce truc ? Un jus de citron ! Mais il se foutait de ma gueule ma parole ! Ils étaient sponsorisés par une exploitation de citron en Floride ou quoi ? _(N/Caro : I love lemon !)(N/Spuffy: lemon ! Lemon !)(N/Eli : Lemon en folie)_ _(N/Emy: on devrait créer un cocktail : le lovelemon ! Je suis sûre qu'on ferait un tabac ! Lol)  
_

Un grand panneau à l'effigie de la compagnie occupait toute la place au-dessus de la porte d'enregistrement.

_**Air Lemon**_

_**Laissez nous assouvir vos fantasmes… **_

_(N :Eli : Ca aussi ça me dit vachement quelque chose..LOL)__) (N/Emy: OH OUIIIII je suis déjà toute excite !*saute saute saute *)_

_ Voilà mes demoiselles. Alexander va s'occuper de vous pour votre enregistrement et vous conduire en salle d'embarquement. Dit le blond en déposant nos valises en nous faisant un sourire Colgate.

_ Merci. Répondit Alice toute mielleuse.

_ Heu Alice ? C'est quoi cette compagnie au juste ? Lui demandais-je en la tirant par la manche de sa veste. Parce que là je commence à flipper. J'te jure ! T'as vu la pancarte ? Le truc avec les fantasmes. Et tous ces mecs sont canons. Je n'ai pas vu une seule femme dans les parages. Et puis c'est quoi ce truc de « _Lemon _» ? _(N/Caro : Aucune culture cette Bella)_ _(N/Emy : pauvre fille ! Tu crois qu'elle connait internet ? )_

_ Respire Bella. Me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Ça te fera du bien de te décoincer un peu.

_ Comment ça de me décoincer ! M'indignais-je.

_ Chut maintenant. Plus de questions. Tu découvriras bien par toi-même notre petite surprise.

_ Notre ?

_ Oui Rose doit déjà nous attendre à l'intérieur. C'est notre cadeau pour ton diplôme de fin d'étude. Et maintenant silence. Je veux plus t'entendre poser de question. Tu m'as bien comprise ? _(N /Eli : Pourquoi j'ai pas des copines qui m'offrent des surprises pareilles ?)_ _(N/Emy: petite coquine c'est plutôt à vous de me l'offrir, c'est qui la célibataire hein ? Mdr)_

_ Heu je crois oui, mais…

_ Tst tst tst ! me dit-elle en faisant non de son index à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Donc je n'avais plus qu'à me taire et tendre mon passeport à Alexander-t'es-trop-canon-pour-être-hétéro. _(N/Caro : Mdr ;))_

Rosalie était donc aussi de la partie. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Avec Alice nous avions rencontrées Rosalie Hale à la fac de Seattle. Rosalie était une femme magnifique, les yeux bleus, grande, blonde et aux formes très avantageuses. Nous avions toutes les trois fini nos études depuis 6 mois déjà. Rosalie en génie mécanique, Alice en stylisme et moi en littérature.

Une fois dans la salle d'embarquement, nous rejoignîmes Rose sur un des bancs afin d'attendre l'ouverture de l'appareil.

_ Alors Bella, contente de partir en vacances et surtout sur ce vol _très_ spécial ?

_ Pour les vacances oui mais Alice refuse de m'en dire plus sur cette compagnie d'Orange.

_ Lemon Bella. Lemon ! Mais ma parole tu vas jamais sur internet ou quoi.

_ Si ! Mais pas pour y voir des citrons. Je suis pas folle quand même ! _(N/Caro : *_*')(N/Spuffy : j'adooooore)(N /Eli : Je suis MDR)_ _(N/Emy : PTDR)_

Mes deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'air de dire « pauvre fille ». _(N/Emy: qu'est ce je disais ! Lol)_

Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'avais encore dit de mal ! Je me sentais d'une niaiserie dans ces moments-là. Bien sûr que j'allais sur internet. J'étais pas une conne non plus mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec les citrons ou _lemon_ comme elles disaient.

Enfin bref c'était l'heure d'entrer dans l'appareil. Toutes les femmes présentes, environ une dizaine, se ruèrent vers le guichet où là encore deux bombes atomiques validaient les billets. Ils étaient justes recrutés pour leur belle gueule ou quoi ? Je me faisais bousculée de tous les cotés et décidai de laisser passer toutes ces folles avant moi. De toute façon l'avion n'allait pas partir sans moi alors pourquoi se faire piétiner la tronche par des mal baisées ? Car en fait j'étais sûre que c'était ça. La façon dont ces femelles en chaleurs se jetaient dès qu'elles voyaient un beau mec, ne pouvait que prouver qu'elles étaient des mal baisées !

_C'est peut être mieux que toi qui n'est pas baisée du tout ! (N/Caro : Analyse intéressante ! lol) _

Ah la ferme ! Je t'ai pas sonné. Et si je ne suis pas baisée c'est par choix personnel. _(N/Spuffy: je compatis)_ _(N/Emy: idem !)_

_Ouais c'est ça à d'autre !_

Une fois le guichet passé, je longeai le long couloir qui menait à l'avion. J'en profitai pour aller sur internet avec mon Iphone. Je tapai « lemon » dans mon moteur de recherche pour ne pas finir complètement conne devant mes amies. Et oui j'avais ma fierté moi aussi. Et elle venait de s'en prendre un sacré coup grâce à elles. La recherche ne mit que quelques secondes à s'afficher sur mon écran.

_« __**Lemon **__est un terme utilisé dans les fanfictions __afin d'avertir le lecteur d'une histoire à contenu sexuel explicite »_

Hein quoi ! Putain j'avais tout faux avec mes histoires de citrons moi ! Je savais ce qu'était des fanfictions mais n'en avais jamais lu préférant les livres à l'ordinateur. Rose et Alice me parlaient souvent des fictions qu'elles trouvaient sur le net. Des merveilleux auteurs, mais pour moi un ordinateur ne remplacerait jamais un livre. La sensation du papier sous mes doigts, l'odeur. Tout cela n'était que du pur bonheur pour moi. _(N/Caro : Comme le sexe rien ne vaut en vrai ! IA)_

Mais alors ça voulait dire quoi au juste? Que cette compagnie offrait du sexe à ses passagères ! Puis tout d'un coup je me souvenais du slogan de la compagnie « _Laissez nous assouvir vos fantasmes… » (N/Caro : Bingo Bella !)(N/Spuffy: une petite lampe vient de s'allumer)__(N :Eli : T'as tout compris !)_ _(N/Emy : ieeeeeeeeeeeeee bravo Bella !ça t'a pris que 3h pour comprendre !lol)_

Oh nom d'une bite ! _(N/A : j'adore ton expression Ju' ! lol !)_ J'allais tuer Alice et Rose pour m'avoir emmenée dans un bordel volant. Si elles croyaient que j'allais me faire tirer par un des ces stewards-je-vais-te-baiser-pendant-tout-le-vol-et-tu-vas-aimer-ça et ben elles se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil ! _(N/Eli : T'es certaine ?)_ _(N/Emy: pas de soucis, j'prends ta place si tu veux *siffle*)_ Ou autre part mais c'était hors de question que je monte dans cet avion. J'en avais marre de me faire manipuler par ces deux perverses ! Le cul voilà la seule chose qui occupait leurs pensées. Je ne dis pas que j'étais une Sainte-nitouche mais faillait pas abuser non plus. J'aimais le sexe mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'aller le crier sur les toits. Combien de fois ces deux folles m'avaient-elles mise une honte pas possible en parlant de leurs aventures d'un soir à voix hautes, relatant leurs positions préférées et simulant leurs orgasmes dans la rue ou en plein magasins à la vue de tous ! ? _(N/Caro : Et alors ? non mais !)_

Rien que de penser à cette compagnie aérienne qui offrait du sexe à ses clientes, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de repartir. _(N/Eli : Pars toute seule, nous on reste…) _ De prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de filer le plus loin possible de ce traquenard. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, signe de stress. Que devais-je faire alors ? Planter là Alice et Rose ou monter dans ce truc pour me « décoincer » comme le disait si bien Alice ? Si j'optais pour la première solution elles ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Et puis je n'étais pas obligée de coucher avec qui que ce soit si je n'en avais pas envie ! Aller en Californie oui mais me faire baiser non. _(N/Caro : Que tu dis...ou Queue tu dis ! Sais plus !mdr)(N/Spuffy: c'est Queue, Caro !)_

Une main posée sur le bas de mon dos me fit sursauter m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Je me retournai pour voir qui avait osé me toucher. Avec tous ces obsédés dans le coin je me méfiais un peu. Ce n'était qu'Alexander. Je me dégageais de lui. Je n'étais pas une de ces clientes en manque qui se laissaient toucher le cul dès qu'une bite s'approchait d'elles. Mais ce dernier eut un petit sourire face à mon geste. _(N/Caro : moi c'est quand il veut par contre !)__(N/Eli : On n'en doute pas, Caro !)_

_ Vous avez un problème Miss Swan? Vous vous sentez mal peut-être ? En plus il connaissait mon nom !

_ Non non ! Ça va très bien pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

_ Vous êtes dans ce couloir depuis cinq minutes déjà et le personnel de bord vous attend pour partir._(N/Spuffy: c'est parti ! fête du string à gogo !)_

_ Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais ... je sais pas si…

_ Vous ne voulez plus partir Mademoiselle Swan? Son air était triste et son regard si … Charmeur. Je craquais complètement face à ce beau mec !

_ Heu … mes amies … m'attendent. Lui répondis-je en montrant du doigt le bout du couloir.

Pathétique ! J'étais complètement pathétique ! Moi qui avais toujours un truc pertinent à dire et ben là je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Et en plus sa façon de me regarder, Ah ! Je baissais les yeux sur mes pieds, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre, tout en entamant mon cheminement vers les portes de l'appareil. Avec toujours Alexander à mes cotés, une main sur mes reins, des fois que je me perde ! _(N/Caro : Je veux le même avion !)_ _(N/Emy: ouais t'as raison j'vais commander ça à Noël ! Lol)  
_

Quand je pénétrais dans l'avion, je relevais la tête et là, dix paires d'yeux me reluquèrent de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un dessert ultra appétissant avec un nappage au chocolat. _(N/Caro : Miam !)_ J'avais du mal à soutenir ne serait ce qu'un seul de leur regard. Très vite je me remis à regarder mes chaussures, sentant le rougissement revenir colorer mes joues.

_ Miss Swan, vous voilà enfin. Me dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, blond, les yeux bleus, avec une classe et un charme fou.

_ Oui Commandant Cullen. Voilà Miss Swan qui avait un peu de mal à trouver son chemin. Répondit Alexander me faisant un petit clin d'œil au passage. Très bon voyage Mademoiselle.

_ Heu… oui merci. Murmurai-je timidement en baissant la tête. _(N/Caro : moi j'vous laisse dans l'avion et je pars avec Alexander !)_

Je sentais encore une fois la chaleur de mes joues augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses sous-entendus. Bordel ! Il me souhaitait de bien me faire baiser ou je rêvais. _(N/Spuffy: arrête de rêver bon sang ! Et saute lui dessus !)_

_ Edward, conduis Miss Swan jusqu'à sa place s'il te plait. _(N/Spuffy: Oh oui oui oui !)_ _(N/Emy: allez les filles c'est le signal, vite on enlève les strings et autres boxer : the show must go on ! IA)_

_ Oui, bien sûr avec grand plaisir. Par ici Mademoiselle.

Je relevai la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et là je restai sur le cul.

Le dénommé Edward était l'homme le plus canon que j'avais jamais vu. Grand, fin et musclé. Les cheveux, d'une couleur cuivrée, coiffés dans un désordre très soigné. Ses iris étaient d'un vert émeraude. Et leur intensité je ne vous en parle même pas ! Un sourire s'étendait au coin de ses lèvres et je restai scotchée avec une seule envie, y presser mes lèvres. _(N/Emy : BAVEEEEEEEEEEE !)_

Ce mec transpirait la sensualité par tous les pores de sa peau. J'imaginais déjà mes doigts se baladant sur ses longs muscles. Descendant tout doucement vers son bas ventre pour enfin y trouver… Mais merde Bella tu fais quoi là ! Pas de sexe dans ce lupanar ambulant. Je n'allais pas craquer devant cet Adonis tout ça pour que mes perverses d'amies soient contentes de me voir prendre mon pied ! Car j'étais sûre que ce mec devait être un dieu du sexe. Et en plus avec ce jean délavé, cette chemise blanche et cette cravate légèrement dénouée il était encore plus sexy. Stop Bella on arrête les fantasmes tout de suite. _(N/Caro : Ah non continue !)_

Edward-je-suis-là-pour-ton-plaisir m'indiqua le chemin à prendre. Sa main posée sur ma chute de rein. Son toucher m'électrisait. Un frisson de plaisir se fit ressentir dans mon corps. Mon bas ventre se manifesta, réclamant au plus profond de lui ce dieu vivant.

Je me giflais mentalement pour penser à autre chose sinon s'en était foutue de mon shorty. Et puis surtout je ne voulais pas m'étaler en me prenant les pieds dans un sac ou je ne saisencore.

L'intérieur de l'avion ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Le centre de l'appareil était aménagé en sorte de salon avec plusieurs alcôves. Plus loin, une série de cabines étaient séparées du salon par un bar. Au fond un escalier menait à un étage où devaient se trouver d'autres cabines. Cette carlingue était encore mieux aménagée que mon appart. Tout était fait pour le confort des passagères. Et à mon avis encore plus pour leur plaisir si j'en croyais l'état d'excitation des autres femmes présentent sur ce vol.

_ Voilà votre place Miss Swan. J'espère que votre voyage sera des plus agréables. Me dit Edward tout en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus. _(N/Emy : en tout cas il commence bien !lol)  
_

Je lui répondis par un petit merci à peine audible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des illusions sur la suite du vol. Je pris place entre Alice et Rosalie. Trois autres femmes étaient en face de nous et quatre autres réparties sur les différents fauteuils du coin « salon ». Je ne disais rien. Je n'avais rien à leur dire à ces deux là ! Et surtout pas merci !

_ Alors Bella, tu le trouves comment cet… Edward ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Al ? T'as des yeux pour voir non ?

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège. Les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

_ Oui je sais mais je voudrais avoir ton impression sur lui.

_ Il a l'air très gentil.

_ Et ?

_ Et quoi Rose ! Tu veux peut être que je lui saute dessus tout de suite ! Vous êtes des grandes malades. Me faire venir dans ce putain d'avion juste pour m'envoyer en l'air. Pourquoi pas me payer un gigolo aussi pendant que vous y êtes.

J'avais chuchoté la dernière partie de ma phrase ne voulant pas que les autres passagères nous écoutent. Je tournais la tête à droite puis à gauche regardant l'air complice quelles affichaient toutes les deux sur leur visage.

_ Ben en fait Bella, reprit Alice, c'est le cas. _(N/Emy: PTDR ! trop bon ! D ailleurs Al c'est combien pour Emmett ? :D)  
_

_ Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui est le cas ? Je ne comprends rien. Je suis fatiguée de vos cachoteries.

_ Ce qu'Alice essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que le dit Edward est pour toi. C'est ton gigolo. Moi j'ai commandé le grand brun super costaud et Alice le blond juste à coté de lui.

Je tournai la tête vers l'avant de l'appareil et y vit deux hommes entrain de discuter avec Edward. Mon gigolo. L'homme avec lequel j'étais censée prendre mon pied pendant ce vol. _(N/Eli : Arrête de te plaindre, tu aurais pu tomber plus mal)_ Je dois dire qu'il y avait pire. Il était plutôt sexy. Plutôt ? Carrément même !

_ Bella ferme la bouche, tu baves. Me dit Rosalie en faisant un signe vers les garçons qui regardaient dans notre direction. _(N/Caro : Gloups !)_

Le regard d'Edward croisa le mien. Je détournais les yeux immédiatement, de peur qu'il y voie mon trouble.

_ Je vois que notre cadeau lui plait, Rose.

Je repris mes esprits, prête à leur balancer un truc bien sanglant mais une miss blondasse siliconée prit la parole avant moi.

_ C'est vous qui avez réservé Edward ?

_ Oui. Dit Alice avec un air très enjoué.

_ Ça m'apprendra ! J'ai commandé mon billet trop tard et j'ai été déçue de voir qu'il n'était plus libre. J'ai dû me rabattre sur le blond près de la porte, Mike. _(N/Eli : on comprend sa déception. Mais on n'échange pas)_

Elle me jeta un air qui voulait tout dire. Jalousie, haine, colère et déception. _(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes)(N/Spuffy: nananananèreeee)_

Rosalie et Alice étouffaient leur rire en voyant le dénommé Mike. C'est vrai qu'à sa place je serais un peu déçue aussi. Edward était une vraie bombe alors que l'autre était ... bof ! Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour le définir. Mais bon il devait bien avoir des talents cachés pour être embauché dans cette compagnie.

Et puis en regardant ces femmes discuter entre elles autour de moi, je me demandais qui avait_ réservé_ qui. Qui pouvait bien aller avec ces deux autres garçons typés indien. Et si le commandant de bord avait été réservé aussi. Car s'il batifolait dans un des box, qui piloterait l'avion ? Question con vous me direz mais pas tant que ça. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir pour cause de baise du pilote !

La voix du commandant s'éleva dans l'habitacle de l'appareil me forçant à sortir de mes pensées.

_ Mesdemoiselles bonjour. Je suis le commandant de bord Carlisle Cullen. _Une femme d'une douce beauté, assise à coté de la blondasse, frissonna à l'écoute de l'annonce, le dévorant du regard. _Bienvenue sur le vol de la Compagnie Air Lemon à destination de Los Angeles. Le vol durera deux heures et demie et tout sera mis à votre disposition pour votre plus grand plaisir._(N/Spuffy: tu m'étonnes ! J'ai payé cher pour venir ! Ah non? Moi j'ai rien payé ? Et si ! Mon string !)_ Pour cela laissez-moi vous présenter nos stewards. Paul, Mike, Eric, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Démétri et Edward. _(N/Emy : Emmettttttttttttttttttt ouuuuuuhhhh pardon !)  
_

Tour à tour, à l'énoncé de leur prénom, chaque homme en question avançait d'un pas, saluait brièvement et reculait de nouveau. Edward me fixa tendrement et je ne pus soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

De nouveau le commandant de bord prit la parole pour nous énoncer les règles de sécurité. Les accès aux sorties, la place des gilets de sauvetage et des masques à oxygène. _(N/Spuffy: au cas où il y ait des réanimations à faire! MDR) _Je dois bien avouer que cette dernière partie me rendait un poil anxieuse. Mais bon, j'y étais et ne pouvais plus reculer. Mais même si j'avais pu, le voulais-je vraiment ? Une partie de moi aurait quitté l'appareil à cet instant même mais une autre, bien trop curieuse, me disait que non. Je devenais complètement folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à cette torture mentale.

_ Nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir rejoindre vos cabines pour le décollage. Ce vol est non-fumeur. Vous pouvez vous déplacer librement dès que le signal le permettra. Nous mettons à votre disposition boissons, serviettes, savon et tout ce qui aura attrait à votre plaisir. N'hésitez pas à nous demander ce dont vous avez besoin, nous sommes là pour vous servir. L'équipage et moi-même vous souhaitons un bon vol sur la compagnie Air Lemon. _(N/Caro : Merci Carlisle !)(N/Spuffy: * se cale dans son fauteuil, les sens en ébullition*) __(N/Emy: trépigne d impatience !)_

J'avais chaud. Je commençais à me sentir pas bien du tout. Je voyais Alice et Rose sautiller sur place à l'approche des deux hommes qu'elles avaient réservés. J'essayais de parler mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais comme paralysée. C'est Rose qui s'aperçut de mon mal être la première.

_ Bella ça va ? Tu es encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

_ C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air bien du tout. Respire calmement.

J'essayais mais rien n'y faisait.

Des doigts chauds relevèrent mon visage. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui d'Edward. Tout était calme. Je n'entendais plus les bruits des femmes raillant autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et moi.

_ Voilà c'est ça. Respirez calmement. On n'est pas pressé.

La voix d'Edward avait quelque chose de magique et de reposant. Mon souffle se fit plus régulier.

_ Jasper, Emmett emmenez les deux amies de Miss Swan. Je m'occupe d'elle. _(N/Caro : OMG !)__(N/Eli : Oh oui !)_

Je vis passer les silhouettes de Rose et Alice, derrière Edward, accompagnées de leur escorte. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. Tout le monde avait déjà dû rejoindre les cabines.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ..

_ C'est pas grave. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

_ Heu… Oui je crois.

J'accompagnai le geste à la parole et me levai doucement. Pour l'instant rien à signaler. Pas de tête qui tourne. Fini les nausées. Je ne pouvais pas encore dire que je pétais la forme mais j'étais en bonne voie. Edward me conduisit vers ma cabine, une main entourant ma taille. Peut-être avait-il peur que je fasse de nouveau un malaise ou peut-être était-ce la politique de l'entreprise de serrer les clientes avant le décollage. Franchement je préférais la première solution. Elle me mettait plus à l'aise.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la cabine, je restai bouche bée. C'était immense. Enfin dans la mesure du possible vu le lieu ! Mais en tout cas plus grand que ma chambre. Un lit était disposé contre la carlingue sous les hublots. C'était pas un King Size, fallait pas abuser, mais il était raisonnable pour deux personnes. A cette pensée mon cœur fit des bonds. Moi et Edward dans ce lit, nus durant tout le vol. Je tentais de respirer normalement pour cacher mon trouble à mon accompagnateur. Je n'osais plus le regarder. Non il ne fallait surtout pas que je le regarde ! Sinon c'en était foutu de moi et de mon shorty. _(N/Caro : menteuse le mien est déjà mort dix fois ! xD)_

_De toute façon toi et ton shorty vous êtes foutus d'avance !_

Alors toi là-haut c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! J'essaye de gérer le truc et toi tu viens tout foutre en l'air !

La main d'Edward fît pression sur mes reins m'incitant à avancer. Une fois dans la pièce un bruit de verrou se fît entendre._(N/Spuffy: MIAM !)_ Je me retournais illico pour voir Edward encore la main sur la porte_. __(N/Emy : *héhé* ^^)_

_ Heu… c'est obligatoire ?

_ Non. Mais si vous voulez je peux l'enlever. Si ça vous rassure. Mais la porte doit rester fermée pour le décollage.

_ Ok mais déverrouillez la s'il vous plait. _(N/Caro : Rabat-joie !)_

Et il le fît.

_ Asseyez vous là sur le fauteuil et fixez votre ceinture on ne devrait plus tarder à décoller._(N/Spuffy: décollage assis ? Et zut ! Je le voulais en mode allongé MDR)_ Donnez-moi votre veste et votre sac je vais les ranger.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Edward resta debout, appuya sur un bouton et m'expliqua les règles de sécurité propre à la cabine. L'avion commença à bouger mais Edward continua sans y faire attention.

_ Alors juste derrière vous vous avez un petit cabinet de toilette avec une douche. Dès que nous aurons décollé nous pourrons abaisser la tablette. Moi je me tiendrais là sur le siège à coté de vous. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tout est fait pour votre sécurité. Vous avez des questions ?

_ Heu... ça va vous paraître un peu bizarre mais… qui pilote l'avion ? _(N/Caro : Y a que Bella pour avoir les pieds sur terre à ce moment là ! lol)_ _(N/Emy : franchement !)_

Son rire emplit le box et tout en riant il vint s'installer à mes cotés, attachant sa ceinture.

_ C'est le commandant Cullen. Dit-il, tout en reprenant son calme.

_ Mais … il n'est pas avec une … passagère ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Mais il a une cabine deux fois plus grande que celle là qui donne un accès direct à la cabine de pilotage. Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir. C'est un professionnel. Me répondit-il tout en me faisant un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase. _(N/Caro : professionnel de quoi ? *Héhé *)__(N/Eli : Plus spécialisé dans quelle branche ?)_

_ Mais alors y a personne qui pilote quand il est … comment dire… heu… occupé ?

_ En fait pour tout vous dire il y a un copilote qui n'est _occupé_ par personne.

Ouf ! Déjà je savais que je n'allais pas mourir au beau milieu de nulle part écrasée comme une merde! C'était déjà ça !

_ Et comment doit se passer le voyage ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

_ Il n'y a aucune obligation. Le vol se passera comme vous voulez qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une compagnie un peu … _spéciale_, je dirais, qu'il doit absolument se passer quelque chose. Vous êtes libre de choisir.

_Tant mieux. Je me sens pas très à l'aise avec ce concept de voyage. C'est une première pour moi. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Des mecs super sexy faire ça en plein avion. Vous avez dû en voir passer des nanas ! Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... ce que je peux être cruche des fois ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis vraiment une … AAAAHHHHH. _(N/Caro : pauvre Bella)_

_Chut, c'est rien. On vient juste de décoller. Ça va ?

Je fis oui de la tête et remarquai sa main posée sur la mienne. Son pouce dessinait des cercles sur ma peau rougie par les sensations de son toucher. Mes peurs s'effaçaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Edward me rassurait. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas de relation sexuelle entre nous me rendait moins nerveuse._(N/Spuffy: bah moi je suis super déçue !)_ _(N/Emy: pfffffffffffffff)_

_ Alors vous êtes de Seattle ? demandait-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

_ Oui. Enfin non. Je suis d'une petite ville plus à l'ouest mais j'ai fait mes études à Seattle.

_ Et tu étudiais quoi ? Enfin je veux dire vous. A moins que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous tutoie. _(N/Spuffy: wow c'est un peu compliqué tout ça, Eddy)_

_ Ça me va. Et puis je pense qu'on doit avoir à peu près le même âge.

_ Oui c'est vrai, à quelque chose près. Alors tu étudiais quoi ?

Je voyais bien qu'Edward essayait de me détendre avec ses questions. Je lui expliquais que j'avais terminé mes études de littérature en juin mais que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de place d'enseignante. Et que pour l'instant je faisais la secrétaire de mon père sans lui préciser que ce dernier était Sheriff. Rien de tel pour effrayer les hommes. Même si je savais que je ne reverrais jamais Edward mais c'était pas la peine d'étaler ma vie à un parfait inconnu.

_Un mot de ta part et il ne le serait plus autant que ça, inconnu. Regarde un peu ces yeux doux qu'il te fait et toi tu restes là sans rien faire ! C'est pas à Forks que tu trouveras un mec comme lui !_

Ça c'était plus que sûr ! Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus comme une chienne en chaleur ! En parlant de chienne en chaleur, des bruits se faisaient entendre de la cabine à coté. Des gémissements, des hurlements, des couinements. Je me tournais regardant le mur derrière moi, comme si je pouvais voir à travers ! Mais quelle conne j'étais ! En tout cas ce n'était ni Rosalie ni Alice. Cette voix était nasillarde comme celle de la blonde siliconée. Je plaignais le pauvre Mike de l'avoir en direct**…**

_ Certaines passagères ont du mal à attendre et sont plus bruyantes que la moyenne. Et ça malgré la très bonne isolation des cabines. Me dit-il en affichant une petite moue à ses lèvres. _ (N/Caro : Gloups !)_

Je n'osais répondre et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut être le fait que ça puisse être moi.

L'avion atteignait son altitude de croisière. Les voyants lumineux s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure nous donnant l'autorisation de nous déplacer à notre guise. Edward détacha sa ceinture, se dirigea vers le mini bar et descendit la tablette.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Non pas pour l'instant. J'aimerais me rafraichir un peu si c'est possible.

Edward se déplaça vers la porte de la petite salle d'eau et en ouvrit la porte. Le passage était un peu exigu et je dus me faufiler entre les fauteuils et Edward. Nos corps se frôlèrent. Son odeur m'enivra et je fermai les yeux profitant de son parfum. Sa main remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et glissa sur ma joue. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Son regard avait changé. Une lueur de malice ou de je ne sais quoi, naissait dans ses pupilles émeraude.

Tout doucement Edward approcha son visage du mien. Je ne bougeais plus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le repousser ou le laisser faire. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question, qu'il déposait ses lèvres charnues contre les miennes. Mon dieu ! Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Sa langue jouait sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche laissant l'accès à un baiser plus profond. Plus intense. Si son odeur m'avait enivrée, ce n'était rien comparé à son goût. Un mélange de sucre et de menthe. J'en étais folle.

Edward lâcha ma joue et descendit le long de mes côtes. Glissant ses mains au creux de mes reins me rapprochant encore un peu plus contre lui. Son toucher me fit l'impression d'une décharge électrique traversant mon corps entier, terminant sa course dans mon bas ventre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, nichant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait. La seule chose que je savais c'est que je le voulais. Lui. Je ne voyais plus la compagnie spéciale, le gigolo que mes copines m'avaient offert et le fait que tout le monde allait baiser dans cet avion. Non tout cela était parti en fumée. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et moi._(N/Spuffy: lui et moi...*bave *)_

Edward mit fin à notre baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre nos respirations plus qu'erratiques. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait transportée autant que ça. Edward colla son front contre le mien. _(N/Eli : Rien que ça et je commence à avoir chaud.)_

_ Excuse moi. J'en avais très envie. Je n'aurais pas du te ...

_ Chut. Je ne crois pas avoir crié au viol. Plaisantais-je. _(N/Emy : mon dieu mais Bella se lâche ! Lol)  
_

_ Oui c'est vrai. Rigola-t-il. Tu es une femme très attirante Bella.

_ Oh arrête ! Tu dois le dire à toutes les passagères. Dis-je gênée par son compliment.

_ Non c'est vrai. Et pour te dire la vérité si je t'avais rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances je serais venu t'aborder pour faire ta connaissance.

J'étais sûre que mon visage devait ressembler à une pivoine. Moi attirante ! Il devait avoir des problèmes de vue c'était pas possible autrement. Comparée à lui je n'étais pas grand-chose. Toutes les femmes devaient lui courir après. Il devait recevoir des tonnes d'invitations à sortir. Alors oui on pouvait dire qu'Edward était attirant, même plus que ça, mais moi ! C'était une autre histoire.

_ Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi Bella. Tu fais la moue comme si ce que je venais de te dire n'était pas vrai. Mais je t'assure que je serais venu te voir.

Et pour m'en convaincre il reposa sa bouche sur la mienne forçant son accès de sa langue. Je lui accordais sans même un mot.

Un nouveau ballet sensuel se jouait. Chacun savourant l'autre le plus possible.

Les doigts d'Edward jouaient avec l'ourlet de mon top. Passant ses mains douces sur ma peau nue. Puis descendirent sur mes fesses qu'il empoigna avec force. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de ma bouche brisant notre baiser. Je levai les yeux et le questionnai du regard. Edward me souleva, verrouilla la porte et nous dirigea vers le lit.

_ Fais moi confiance je ne te veux aucun mal. _(N/Spuffy: là, il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut !)_

Son visage était lumineux. Edward était joueur. Ses yeux pleins de malice me fixaient. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de m'envouter comme le serpent Ka. « Aie confiance » _(N/Caro : vive les mères de famille ! lol)_. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. J'étais déjà sous son charme. Ça ne me ressemblait pas beaucoup mais c'était ainsi. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Edward m'allongea sur le lit et vint se placer à mes cotés. Ses doigts parcouraient mon corps par-dessus mon haut noir. Je frissonnais. Je fermais les yeux savourant le moment présent.

_ Regarde moi. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en y déposant un baiser.

J'obéis à sa demande et ancrai mon regard au sien devenu de plus en plus sombre. Sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de mon cou. Laissant trainer ses lèvres jusqu'à ma clavicule dessinant un sillon humide sur ma peau blanche. Sa main se glissa sous mon top et remonta lentement jusqu'à la courbe de mes seins. Passant sur la dentelle de mon soutien gorge et titillant mes pointes dressées par le plaisir. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau.

Edward se releva sur le lit et commença à tirer sur mon haut pour me l'enlever. Je lui facilitai la tâche en me relevant. Il grogna à la vue de ma poitrine recouverte de dentelles noires et rouges. Je fis passer mes mains dans mon dos et dégrafai mon soutien gorge. _(N/Caro : IA Bella se lâche !)_

_ C'est une chose que j'adore faire alors laisse moi faire pour la suite. S'il te plait ?

Je ris. Edward ressemblait à un enfant à qui on aurait arraché le papier de ses cadeaux de Noël.

_ D'accord. Mais alors laisse-moi t'effeuiller. Chacun son tour. Dis-je en haussant les sourcils de manière coquine.

Je m'agenouillai sur le lit, lui faisant face. Un à un je défis les boutons de sa chemise. Caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée. Frôlant son torse de ma poitrine quand ma bouche remontait jusqu'à son cou. Je sentais Edward frissonner sous mes doigts. C'était grisant comme sensation. Le fait de savoir qu'une seule de mes caresses le mettait dans cet état. Et quel état ! Quand je fus arrivée au dernier bouton, mes yeux se posèrent sur la bosse de son pantalon. Je me mordis la lèvre me demandant quoi faire. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? Oh et puis merde, je n'étais plus à un bouton près ! Alors sans attendre plus longtemps je m'attaquais à son jeans.

Le souffle d'Edward devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Ma main glissa sous son boxer et commença à jouer avec le bout de son sexe comprimé dans son carcan. Entamant des vas et viens sur son membre. Mon autre main caressait ses fesses si fermes. _(N/Emy : MMMMMMM si ferme !)_ Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou que je baisais avec passion.

Edward se ressaisit et enleva mes mains de son vêtement.

_ A moi de jouer maintenant.

Il me repoussa en arrière me forçant à me rallonger. Plongeant sa tête vers mon entre jambe.

_ Je garde ça pour plus tard. Dit-il en m'embrassant par-dessus mon jeans.

Sa bouche remonta, s'attardant sur mon nombril. Traçant des cercles autour de ce dernier et en y introduisant la langue de temps en temps. Puis Edward s'achemina vers ma poitrine. Prenant une de mes pointes en bouche. Il la suçait, la mordillait tirant légèrement dessus tout en malaxant mon autre sein de sa main libre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'onduler sous ses caresses ni même de gémir. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête. Oh non je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. C'était trop bon. Il les lâcha quand même puis souffla légèrement dessus, me faisant frissonner. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, le rapprochant encore plus, faisant naître cette friction si désirée par nos deux corps. Sa queue frottait contre mon entrée encore recouverte. Je devenais dingue. Et ce n'était que le début !

Sa bouche reprit la mienne sans me laisser le temps de reprendre correctement mon souffle. Mais cette fois-ci c'était plus bestial. Comme si quelque chose de vitale nous forçait à ne plus nous séparer.

_ Tu me rends fou Bella. _Haleta-t-il_. Ta peau a un goût de fraise et j'adore les fraises. Tes seins sont parfaits. _(N/Emy : les fraises *soupire* lol)_

Il descendit son visage et les embrassa chacun leur tour. Edward se redressa et décroisa mes jambes qui encerclaient sa taille. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de mon jeans qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à enlever ainsi que mon shorty. Au fond de moi je remerciais Alice pour notre petite journée beauté de la veille. _(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes)_

Edward se replaça entre mes cuisses. Son visage à quelques centimètres de mon sexe luisant de plaisir. J'haletais. Il ne m'avait pas encore touchée mais j'anticipais déjà sa venue en moi. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Tout d'abord en jouant avec mes lèvres intimes avant de trouver mon clitoris. Edward passa sa langue dessus puis prit mon petit paquet de nerf entre ses lèvres et le suça. L'excitation monta de plus en plus en moi et augmenta encore plus quand il pénétra mon antre d'un doigt. Puis deux et enfin trois. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mon corps se cambrait sous ses caresses plus que salvatrices. J'y étais presque. Et j'étais sûre qu'Edward le sentait. Ses pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Ses doigts se recourbèrent dans mes chairs. Je pouvais sentir mes parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Il accéléra encore le rythme de ses pénétrations et la succion de mon clitoris.

_ Oh ouiiiiii Edwaaaaaard !

_ Jouis pour moi ma belle. _(N/Emy: oh putain !)_

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme qui me foudroya. J'étais au Paradis. Edward léchait mon minou récoltant les dernières gouttes de mon jus.

Il se releva portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Putain ce qu'il était sexy ! Puis fondit sur ma bouche. Rencontrant ma langue avant même qu'il ne la demande. Je me goûtais à travers lui et un nouveau feu naquit au fond de mon ventre. Je devenais folle. Folle de ses attouchements. Folle qu'il prenne autant de temps à jouer avec moi. Je le voulais là et maintenant.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et fourrageai ses cheveux de mes mains. Je le rapprochai au plus près de moi intensifiant notre baiser. Nos langues se livraient une bataille plus sensuelle. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassée avec une telle intensité. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules encore recouvertes de ses effets. Sa chemise n'avait rien à faire encore sur lui mais la cravate autant la garder ça pouvait toujours servir !

_Oh Bella ! Petite coquine !_

Ah toi, c'est pas le moment de venir faire la conversation !

En moins de deux secondes la dite chemise se retrouvait à terre, gisant quelque part sur le sol avec mes affaires. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il restait encore son jeanset son boxer comme dernières barrières à sa nudité.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses. Glissaient sous le tissus et essayaient tant bien que mal de le lui enlever. Chose qui n'était pas facile. Je me dandinais, gesticulais sous lui. Edward bascula sur le coté et manqua de tomber par terre mais heureusement il se rattrapa à un des anneaux placés à la tête du lit. Des Anneaux ! Oh putain ! J'avais même pas fait attention dans la précipitation. _(N/Caro : Mdr !)_ Il rajusta sa position à mes cotés, se calant sur son coude en me regardant bizarrement.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?

_ Si, si, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dis-je en me replaçant correctement à ses cotés. Fuyant son regard. Cherchant plutôt quelque chose pour me couvrir.

_ Si tu veux qu'on arrête tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je ...

_ NON ! _(N/Emy: hallelujah !)_

_ Alors qu'essayes-tu de faire ? J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te faufiler**.** Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'étaler au sol.

Ma tentative avait échoué. C'était même un échec total. Et maintenant j'avais honte. Même pas capable d'enlever son pantalon correctement ! T'es qu'une pauvre fille Bella. Et maintenant il va penser quoi de toi ? Hein ? En tout cas je n'osais plus le regarder. Je baissais les yeux et voyais son jeans qui me narguait. Si seulement je pouvais être comme une de ses filles qui font les choses avec une grâce folle mais non moi j'étais le boulet de service !

_ Ne baisse pas les yeux Bella et dis moi ce que tu essayais de faire ?

Ses doigts caressaient une de mes joues rosiespuis passaient sous mon menton, remontant mon visage vers lui. Je me forçais à le regarder sans avoir cette espèce de gêne, vu la situation. Un petit sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il m'encouragea à tout lui avouer d'un signe de tête. Je soufflais un grand coup affrontant la honte qui allait me consumer dans moins de trente secondes.

_ Ton pantalon. Je le lui montrais d'un hochement de tête.

_ Quoi mon pantalon ? Son sourire s'étirait encore plus et sa voix se remplit de ne te plait pas ?

**_ **Si mais…je me disais que …sans… ça serait mieux. Alors et ben … je voulais juste te l'enlever … mais comme tu vois …je ne suis pas très douée.

Voilà je l'avais dit. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Edward éclata de rire. Je m'attendais un peu à ça. Qui ne rirait pas devant ma maladresse, ma gaucherie, mon manque de classe total ? _(N/Emy: PTDR TROP FORTE !)_

_ Donc, comme ça tu essayais simplement de m'enlever mon jeans ? Mais il fallait demander. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour combler tous tes désirs. Me dit-il en embrassant mon cou devenu de plus en plus sensible. _(N/Caro : Bon piouff fait chaud !)__(N/Eli : D'accord avec toi…pfff)_

Edward se leva du lit, traversa la cabine, et appuya sur un des boutons au dessus de la porte. Il était torse nu avec toujours sa cravate légèrement dénouée autour du cou. Une musique sortit des hauts parleurs dissimulés dans la cabine. Oh ! J'adorais cette chanson. Marvin Gaye, Let's Get It On *.

Au premier son de guitare, Edward se retourna vers moi et commença à bouger son bassin de manière assez suggestive. Son index se pointa vers moi et m'invita à le rejoindre. Danser n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais depuis que j'étais montée dans cet avion je n'avais rien fait d'habituel. Alors je le rejoignis au centre de la cabine. Ignorant ma nudité. Edward lui me reluquait comme pas permis. Se pourléchant les lèvres. Il attrapa ma main et me colla encore plus à lui et empoigna mon genou pour le remonter sur sa hanche. Il dansait, m'embrassait sans aucune retenue. Mouvant son bassin contre le mien. Rapprochant nos sexes et créant une nouvelle friction bienfaitrice. Sa bouche descendit sur mon cou et sur ma poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il me basculait en arrière. J'étais entrain de rejouer une des scènes de Dirty Dancing. Un de mes rêves d'adolescente. Il ne manquait plus qu'il m'appelle Bébé et j'y étais.

La chaleur de sa bouche autour de mes pointes durcies me faisait un bien fou. Edward était doux et attentionné. Se préoccupant de mes moindres désirs. Mais mon souhait, en ce moment, était qu'il ne s'arrête pas et surtout que son foutu jeans vire de ma vue ! Non mais c'est vrai. Moi je suis nue comme un ver et lui pas encore ! Je voulais être à égalité. J'attrapais sa cravate et me redressais. Cette fois c'était la bonne. J'agrippais son jeans et entamais son effeuillage.

_ Serais-tu impatiente Bébé ? dit-il en me stoppant dans mon élan avec un léger sourire. _(N/Emy: OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !)_

Il l'avait dit ! Il venait de m'appeler Bébé ! J'avais une irrésistible envie de lui répondre « oh oui Johnny » mais bon c'était mon fantasme pas le sien. _(N/Caro : J'adore ce fantasme ! xD)_

_Bordel Bella ! Il est là pour ça. Pour répondre à tes moindres désirs alors si tu veux te faire un trip à la Dirty Dancing et ben vas-y ! FONCE !_

Après tout c'était pas faux. Autant profiter de la situation. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Sûre de moi.

_ Oh oui Edward.

Je reculai d'un pas. Laissant mes doigts jouer avec l'ourlet de son jeans. Je tournai autour de lui lentement, au rythme de la musique, tout en faisant glisser au fur et à mesure son pantalon et son boxer. Edward ne bougeait pas. Je pouvais juste entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Ma main caressait ses fesses musclées. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son dos savourant sa peau sucrée. Ma main libre vint rejoindre l'autre et j'accompagnais ses vêtements qui tombèrent à ses chevilles. D'un coup de pied Edward s'en dégagea.

Je remontais doucement. Frôlant ma poitrine contre ses cuisses, ses fesses puis son dos. Edward bascula sa tête en arrière et j'eus à ce moment là la certitude qu'il appréciait ce que je lui faisais. Je continuai mon cheminement et me retrouvai face à lui. Nu comme un ver. Enfin presque. Il lui restait encore la cravate. Mais le spectacle était des plus beaux à voir. Je baissais les yeux pour l'admirer encore un peu plus et je restais scotchée, le regard rivé sur son sexe. Putain de bordel de merde ! En voyant l'engin je me disais que j'étais vraiment tombée que sur des spaghettis à la fac. _(N/Caro : Ouais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes attributs qu'Edward ! Lol) __(N/Emy: mon dieu sister des spaghettis ? Ptdr où t'as trouvé ça ? )_

_ Tu aimes ce que tu vois Bella ?

Sa voix était rauque.

La bouche à moitié ouverte, je restais complètement muette. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. Je ne faisais que le regarder. L'admirer.

Edward s'avança. Pencha son visage au plus près de mon oreille.

_ Serais-tu devenue muette ?

Sa boucha happa mon lobe et je ne pus que gémir en guise de réponse.

_ Apparemment non.

Sa bouche picora mon cou. Lécha ma peau jusqu'à ma clavicule et remonta à mon oreille. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant présent et rejetai ma tête en arrière afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou.

_ Maintenant que je n'ai plus mon jeans que veux-tu d'autre Bella ?

_Je… veux…

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Seuls des gémissements et des grognements sortaient de ma bouche. Je sentais mon sexe s'humidifier encore plus au son de sa voix suave.

_Dis le et je te le donnerai.

_Toi. J'ai… besoin de… toi. Haletais-je.

Edward encercla ma taille de ses bras et me colla contre lui. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes. Je pris sa langue avec la mienne et notre baiser devint plus pressant. Plus urgent. Je sentais son sexe dur palpiter contre mon ventre. J'étais de plus en plus excitée. Le feu de mon ventre réclamait son sexe. Maintenant.

Edward me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos langues toujours en pleine bataille, je sentis le froid de la tablette sous mes fesses. Une de ses mains se détacha de mon corps. Edward brisa notre baiser le temps pour lui de sortir un préservatif de son emballage.

_Laisse moi faire.

Je pris la capote dans mes mains et la déroulai sur toute sa longueur, le faisant siffler quand j'entamais un va et viens sur son membre.

_ Arrête de jouer ma belle. Tu vas me rendre fou. Me dit-il en enlevant ma main.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà son gland se positionnait à mon entrée. Jouant contre ma fente qui luisait rien que pour lui.

En un coup de rein habile, il s'enfonça en moi tout doucement. Ma respiration se bloqua le temps de m'habituer à sa largeur. Mais rapidement Edward commença à se mouvoir en moi.

_ Putain t'es tellement serrée. C'est trop bon.

Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair. Edward accélérait les mouvements de son bassin, me pénétrant toujours plus profondément. Nos souffles n'étaient qu'halètements et nos cris, gémissements. J'ondulais mes hanches essayant de suivre le rythme d'Edward.

Je sentais la sueur couler entre nous. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Mes pointes durcies rencontraient son torse à chacune de ses pénétrations qui redoublaient d'intensité.

_ Oh oui Edward ! Encore ! Plus vite !

_ Tiens bébé, tiens.

A chacun de ses mots il martelait mon antre. Sortant pour mieux y revenir, me faisant atteindre des sommets de plaisir à chaque poussée. Ma jouissance était proche. Déjà je ressentais mes parois se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Edward se retira sous mes râles de protestation. Je me sentais vide. J'ouvris les yeux et vis dans ses prunelles noires tout le désir qui s'en échappait.

Lentement il défit sa cravate.

_ Me fais-tu confiance Bella ?

Que répondre à ça ! Et surtout où voulait-il en venir ? Confiance oui puisque j'étais ici avec lui alors qu'au début je ne pensais même pas enlever ma veste. Mais bon, ma confiance avait des limites. Et sa question me rendait nerveuse. Son pouce caressait ma lèvre, la retirant d'entre mes dents. Il releva mon visage vers lui et me questionna du regard.

_ Je pense que oui mais… je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir. Ça me fait un peu peur.

_ De nouvelles sensations Bella. Rien qui ne pourrait te faire mal. Juste du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir.

Je réfléchissais encore un peu tout en sachant que son explication m'excitait encore plus.

_ Alors oui. Mais je ne veux pas de truc trop...

_ Juste du plaisir Bella et rien de trop…. Me répondit-il en haussant ses sourcils parfaits.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et me posa au sol. Il sortit un foulard d'un des rangements de la cabine. Là je dois avouer que je commençais à paniquer !

_ Edward je sais pas …si je …

_ Ressentir Bella. Laisse toi aller. Ferme les yeux.

Edward se positionna derrière moi, frottant sa verge contre mes fesses. Il embrassa mon cou descendant entre mes omoplates. Je frissonnais. Baladait ses doigts et le foulard sur mes seins, mon ventre et mon sexe. Donnant au foulard l'odeur de mon jus. Je gémissais. Il remonta le foulard sur mon visage et me banda les yeux. J'haletais.

Je sentis Edward se déplacer. Je tournai la tête pour essayer de suivre ses mouvements et sursautai quand il prit mes poignets dans ses mains. Il porta mes doigts à sa bouche et lécha chacun d'entre eux, sans en oublier aucun. Je n'avais rien connu de plus érotique avant ça et je pouvais déjà sentir mon ventre le supplier de revenir en lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Edward emprisonna mes poignets dans un linge puis avec un tissu doux, un peu comme de la soie. La sensation d'être attachée était quelque chose de bizarre. Excitant mais bizarre. Savoir qu'on était à la merci d'une autre personne était assez déstabilisant. Mais Edward ne m'avait fait aucun mal jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à lui faire confiance. C'est lui le professionnel. A cette pensée mes joues se teintèrent de rouge.

_ Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

Et voilà maintenant je devenais écarlate. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus, Edward me soulevait les bras. Quand il les relâcha, ils ne retombèrent pas. Je tirai sur le lien mais rien. Heu, alors là pour être nouveau, c'était nouveau !

Les anneaux de tout à l'heure me revinrent en mémoire.

Donc maintenant je me retrouvais nue, les yeux bandés, attachée à un anneau au-dessus de ma tête, attendant que le mec le plus sexy qui puisse exister me prenne et finisse le travail commencé un peu plus tôt. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je jubilais d'avance.

Une main sur mon ventre. Descendant plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Des doigts titillant mon clitoris. Mes gémissements quand ces derniers me pénétrèrent. Ressentir. L'ondulation de mon bassin réclamant encore plus d'attention. L'accélération dans mes chairs. Un sexe tendu à bloc contre mes fesses. Ressentir. Encore et toujours ressentir. Son souffle brulant sur ma nuque. Ressentir. Mes parois se resserrer sur ses doigts. Et enfin mon orgasme. Ma jouissance.

Ses baisers qui parcouraient ma peau. Ses dents qui frôlaient mes tétons. Son souffle sur mes pointes sensibles. Tous cela je le ressentais cent fois plus fort que d'habitude. Chaque caresse était multipliée par cent.

Edward attrapa ma taille et enroula mes jambes autour de lui. Je m'accrochais au tissu. Enfin j'allais le retrouver. Et de nouveau il s'enfonça en moi. Sans retenue. Je criais mon plaisir. Plus aucunes gênes. Que le bonheur de le sentir en moi.

Edward passa ses bras sous mes genoux et s'agrippa à mes hanches. M'ouvrant encore plus pour lui. Il me faisait aller et venir sur sa verge. Claquant encore plus fort nos bassins. Martelant mon vagin de ses pénétrations. Je perdais le contrôle. Je ne savais plus où j'étais mais savais encore très bien avec qui j'étais. Un dieu du sexe !

_Putain Bella ! Il faut que tu viennes bébé !

Encore deux coups de reins et je jouissais sur sa queue. Criant mon orgasme. Deux secondes plus tard Edward venait lui aussi, dans le préservatif.

Nos respirations étaient plus que douteuses. Edward me redressa sans toutefois me laisser poser un pied au sol jusqu'à ce que mon souffle ait repris un rythme normal. Et intérieurement je l'en remerciais. _(N/Eli : Nous aussi, il nous faut un moment pour redescendre sur terre)_

Une fois sur le sol, Edward me détacha et me débanda les yeux.

_ Tu as été merveilleuse.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des miennes. Il prenait son temps, comme s'il voulait savourer ce moment encore un peu.

_ Merci.

_ Merci à toi Bella. Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je lui faisais mon petit sourire timide. Je n'étais pas habituée à recevoir des compliments.

Il me ramena à lui et je me blottissais contre son corps. Respirant son odeur. Profitant de lui.

_ _Mesdames, nous vous annonçons que nous allons bientôt amorcer notre descente vers Los Angeles. D'ici trente minutes, vous devrez vous tenir prête à l'atterrissage. Nos stewards sont là pour vous assure du bon fonctionnement de l'opération. Écoutez et suivez les consignes de sécurité._

_ Je crois que ce rappel est surtout pour notre voisine.

_ Oui je crois aussi. Lui répondis-je en riant.

_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, on va bientôt arriver, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

_ J'aurais beaucoup aimé Bella mais j'ai quelque petites choses à ranger. Me sourit-il.

_ Tant pis pour toi.

Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux. Prenant une dernière goulée d'air avant de m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne et de me relâcher.

Je filais vers la salle de bain tout en ramassant mes fringues sur le sol. Pris une douche expresse. Quand je ressortis Edward était déjà rhabiller. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et attacha lui-même ma ceinture.

_ On est en train de descendre. Encore deux secondes et je venais te chercher.

_ Peut être que j'aurais dû ralentir alors.

Edward secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ En tout cas je vois que tes craintes sur ce vol se sont envolées. Enfin si je peux dire. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _(N/Spuffy: ya pas que ça qui s'est envolé !)_

_ Et tu en es la cause. Mais je reste quand même perplexe sur le commandant Cullen. Déclarais-je en éclatant de rire.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu avant que l'avion ne touche le sol Californien. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge. Moi qui n'avais pas eu envie de monter dans cet appareil, maintenant je ne voulais plus le quitter. Et surtout _Lui_.

Edward se leva et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la cabine qu'il ouvrit. Dans le salon se trouvaient déjà Rose et Alice ainsi que les autres passagères. Je repris ma place du début. Mes amies me parlaient mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je le regardais lui.

_ Mesdames, nous voici arrivés à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Californie. La température est de 32 degrés. Nous espérons que votre vol a été des plus agréables. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi la compagnie Air lemon pour votre voyage et espérons vous revoir très bientôt. _(N/Eli : Oui quand on veut…Savine, prépare le voyage de retour !) _Les stewards et moi-même vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Los Angeles.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les passagères sortaient tandis que moi je ne bougeais pas. Ce furent Alice et Rose qui me prirent chacune par un bras pour me faire descendre de l'avion. _(N/Spuffy: MDR) _Une fois dans le couloir qui menait au terminal, je me retournais sentant des yeux me fixer. Edward était là, devant la porte de l'appareil. Il me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_ Aies confiance en toi.

Je fis oui de la tête.

Cette simple petite phrase resta ancrée dans ma mémoire. Je ne reverrais certainement plus Edward. Mais à lui seul, il m'avait donné autant de plaisir et de confiance en moi qu'aucunes autres personnes jusqu'à présent. Je garderais au plus profond de moi le souvenir de ce beau steward aux cheveux cuivrés et de cette compagnie au lemon bien citronné.

_(N/Caro : GENIALLISSIME ! J'ADORE ! J'EN VEUX ENCORE !)_

_(N/Spuffy: MOI aussi ! Dis ! On a une suite ? Dis, dis, dis ?)_

_(N/Eli : Moi aussi…je vote pour une suite….un ti voyage de retour…)_

_(N/Emy: OH OUIIIIIII une suite avec nous dedans comme actrice principale ! MMMMMMMM vite vite vite ma Savine on en peut déjà plus d attendre ! ) _

**OOoooOO**

**Ben voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dite le moi en cliquant sur la petite bulle )**

**Vous pouvez aussi le retrouver sur le forum LoveLemon-in-Fic. **

**Bizzz à tous **

**Savine.  
**


End file.
